<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tarnished by FallenLightVillain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531882">Tarnished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/pseuds/FallenLightVillain'>FallenLightVillain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Azula (Avatar), Alpha Katara (Avatar), Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Azula adores Zuko, Child Abuse, Forced Pregnancy, He's just trying to help him, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Protective Azula (Avatar), Racism, Slow Burn, Sokka isn't trying to get with Zuko at first, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/pseuds/FallenLightVillain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko speaks out of turn, but he could never have anticipated what would happen next. He's left for dead in the tundra of the South Pole, pregnant and unsure of where he is. He receives help where he'd never expected to find it.</p><p>Sokka is just trying to go hunting when he finds the Fire Nation omega curled up in the snow freezing to death. He couldn't just leave him though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1723</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternate universe where the characters are older than canon. Their ages are as follows.</p><p>Zuko - 20<br/>Sokka - 19<br/>Azula &amp; Katara - 18</p><p>This will contain at least parts of canon. The avatar went missing, the Fire Nation attacked and started the war, the Southern Water Tribe was attacked and nearly decimated. Everyone is simply older.</p><p>There will be language barriers as I like the idea that each of the nations has their own language. Besides, it creates more drama.</p><p>In this omegas cannot take the throne directly. Azula became next in line when she presented as an alpha. She does however absolutely adore Zuko, who loves and cared for her as best he could.</p><p>She asked for the right to be allowed to pick Zuko's mate to try and give him a bit of freedom and some choice in who he ended up with.</p><p>TW: rape, abuse, forced pregnancy, suicidal thoughts and behaviors, mild racism. </p><p>P.S. - I'm unsure if the 'savages' comments actually warrant a racism tag, but I feel like they do so it's fucking getting one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko had always told himself that his father cared about him. That his status as an omega wasn’t big enough to cause a problem. That he would be safe. That the fact that he was his son was enough to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, it seemed he was right. He was looked down on, called things like ‘whore’ and ‘slut’. He got hit occasionally, but never so badly that he feared for his life. Though still treated like he would be gotten rid of at the slightest inconvenience. He was never actually gotten rid of, which gave him a sense of safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking up in the war chamber was the thing that broke that tentative peace that he had. Zuko was cowering on the floor; looking at him and trying not to scream in fear. His throat felt like it had closed up and he was gasping quietly. He was on his knees, staring up at his father who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming about how he was a disappointment and how he could never do anything right. How he was such a disappointment that no alpha would want him even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> as pretty as his mother had been. He just cowered more as he screamed about everything that Zuko did wrong. How he was worthless and he was glad that he had Azula to put on the throne. That he was a mediocre firebender at best and worthless to try and do anything. That he wasn’t worth anything to him or anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew his father was right, that he wasn’t worth the effort that he was expending on him. So he just took the words being hurled at him. He was shaking, but he didn’t move from his prone position. His knees were bruised, having been shoved to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wondered idly for a moment if he was going to die. If he was so worthless that he was going to just be burnt and thrown out. Was his life going to end so quickly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of my sight,” His father barked and he felt strong hands squeezing his shoulder as one of the guards pulled him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dragged to his room and thrown in. He was told that he would know what his punishment was later. He just kneeled there, shaking and grabbing at his robes in an attempt to still his hands. He slowly got off the floor when he was sure he was alone, stumbling until he made it to his mirror and he glanced at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only see his disheveled hair and frightened gold eyes, swallowing hard. The door swung open and he stiffened, expecting to hear his punishment. Instead, light steps made their way towards him and he found Azula’s eyes meeting his in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuzu, what did you do now?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko remembered when she presented as an alpha, she had just turned thirteen and Zuko had been frozen by the news. He had congratulated her, however, telling her he was happy for her. She was going to get the crown. Even then Zuko knew that she would be the preferable one to take the throne. He couldn’t be mad though. She’d be a strong leader and he’d told her so. He gave up the crown without argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had taken a shine to him since then. Visiting him and giving him gifts. Glad to have the crown and eventually the throne. Zuko did nothing but praise her. She was now the one light in his life. He remembered presenting himself at thirteen, gently trying to make up for their mother’s neglect of her. She had slowly grown to accept it despite not seeming to enjoy it when they were younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spoke up out of turn,” He said, voice dead and he knew what his expression was as well, “I’m waiting to find out my punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, sighing as she approached him, gently turning him to look at his face. She was seventeen now, courting omegas herself while Zuko watched as alphas tried to get close and were quickly shut down by his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always with the loud claim that they weren’t worth being related to the throne. The only thing keeping him somewhat free was his sister’s right to decide who he got as a mate. Which she only had because his father had given her the right when she’d asked for it. She had decided that no alpha was good enough, no matter how good their family line was if it was looked at from the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Zuko knew that it was because once he had a mate his freedom was gone and she’d promised him as much as she could give him and when he found one he liked she’d do everything in her power to make sure he could go with them. It was all she could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be that bad,” She said, looking peaceful as she fixed his hair calmly, fingers smoothing and pulling it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know he doesn’t treat us the same,” Zuko says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands hesitated, then she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More gifts?” He asked, joking softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” She said airily, “Close your eyes and give me your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko listened; letting her take his hand and then after a moment he felt something being wrapped around his wrist. When she was done he let his eyes open and he looked down to find a delicate bracelet around his wrist. It was made of layers of gold wire, covered in tiny star shapes. Each of the stars had a small gem in the center and he smiled as he looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful Azula,” He said, smiling at her and seeing her expression tense with worry, “Lala, you know no matter what, I love you right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had that same tense look for a moment longer as she leaned in to hug him tightly, “I know Zuzu. I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew that was unique to him. That she would never tell another that she loved them like that, “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him again, with that same tense look on her face. He could hear the unspoken words that they both knew. Zuko was truly in a lot of trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko paled as the words were spoken. He was to be banished. It was spoken in private though, which meant that no one would know that he was gone. He would simply disappear. Just like his mother disappeared a decade before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was to leave immediately. His father had arranged a ship to take him out of Fire Nation waters. He was on his own beyond that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was in his room, taking almost nothing. Hiding a knife that his uncle had given him years before on his person and looking at the bracelet he was still wearing. He picked up a small bag he’d hidden in a drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to Azula’s room. He slipped in, walking with light steps to sit next to her on the bed and reach to stroke her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her temple, hoping that she could still smell his scent in the morning. That she’d know that even if he was gone he’d come to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always love you,” He told her softly, for what would be the last time as he placed the bag on her dresser, “I wish I could stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the gates and froze, there were no guards he could see, just his father. He lowered his eyes as he walked forward quickly. He felt his arm being grabbed and he closed his eyes and held his tongue as his skin was burnt heavily on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never forget that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthless</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The cold voice stuck in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my lord,” Zuko said, voice shaking from the pain as his father’s hand pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zuko stepped out of the castle gates he wished he had just been executed instead. Zhao was waiting for him. The admiral had attempted to be his alpha before, only to be shot down quickly by his sister the moment she realized that he made Zuko uncomfortable. The man hadn’t taken the rejection well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula wasn’t here to save him now though and he could see in the Admiral’s eyes that he knew it too. Zuko was going to be on a ship commanded by that bastard for at least a couple of weeks and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the other was going to do anything he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hated being right. He hated when he knew something bad was going to happen and it did. He hated more that he never knew the extent of what would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao was just as handsy as he’d been during his short attempt at courting Zuko. Now no one would stop him though. No one who rescued him when he was dragged to the man’s cabin at night. Zuko just had to grin and bear it, but always ended up crying when he got a moment alone. Trying not to think about what was happening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known that Zhao would encourage his men to do whatever they wanted to Zuko as well. It wasn’t unusual now for one of the men on his ship - a surprising amount of alphas that were far too much like Zhao and Zuko had realized, the crew was made up of people who wanted nothing more than to take advantage of him - to drag Zuko off during their breaks and rape him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They showed no restraint, striking him when they felt like it and burning him just for kicks. Though it seemed that they were avoiding his face because as Zhao had told him, ‘Someone will want you as their bitch and at least you’ll have a pretty face for them.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was where they were heading. Zuko had expected to be tossed out onto the shores of the Earth Kingdom. Instead, he found they were heading South, straight towards the tundra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear now he wasn’t supposed to survive, he was going to be dumped into the tundra near the Southern Water Tribe and left for dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the cold and wildlife didn’t kill him, the people would. After everything that had been done to them by the Fire Nation, it wouldn’t matter who Zuko was or why he was there, it was a death sentence. He was as good as executed on the spot when he’d spoken up in that war meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the temperature dropped, Zhao just became more cruel and uncaring. Mocking him and doing whatever came to his mind. Zuko was internally looking forward to being dumped into the tundra if it meant he never had to go near Zhao again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one of the savages down there will need a warm bitch to entertain them,” Zhao suggested one night as the ice started to grow around them, “They’d probably have at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their own that would find you as good for breeding if nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shivered, ashamed to realize that he’d never thought of that. Omegas were rare enough that they might just keep him around like that. As something like an amusing toy to play with. Zuko looked at the alpha near him and the way he was being stared at and wondered if that was worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew little of the Water Tribes, the Fire Nation called them savages, but he’d always found it strange that they were so wary of them if they were. He didn’t think it was impossible that some of the things that they were told about them were lies. What were lies and what was the truth… Zuko didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zuko was shoved off the ship near the ice he didn’t bother to look back. He just took a breath and tried to keep himself warm. He started to carefully use his firebending to warm himself. He could hear the ship leaving, but he was staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice stretched out in front of him and he didn’t know how far he was going to be able to make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had thought the rape would be the worst of what happened to him on that ship, but then he’d realized what was happening. He had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> from one of those bastards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was in the snow, far away from anyone he knew, pregnant, and probably going to die. Zuko reached up, fingers brushing his now shaggy hair. He remembered Zhao cutting off most of the length and laughing as he tossed it off the ship. Zuko had been horrified, unable to think clearly for a moment as he snapped at the man. He’d made sure that Zuko regretted that action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko realized he’d been kneeling in the snow for some time, slowly rising to his feet and starting to walk deeper into the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the ability to use his breath of fire to keep his temperature more stable, walking through freezing temperatures with no food was taking its toll on Zuko’s body. He was growing weaker after just a couple of days. Little food and the beatings he’d taken on the ship had caused him to weaken before and now he was lost and growing colder as each hour passed. He wondered if lasting just these couple of days was even a feat. He collapsed into a snowbank, lifting his hands to gently breathe flames over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had considered just ending his life already, taking the knife and killing himself. Even just throwing himself into the water would be enough. He closed his eyes, lowering his head as he warmed his hands. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around himself, knowing that it wasn’t the child’s fault that anything had happened to him. It was the only thing keeping him alive. The fact that there was even the smallest chance that he could save his baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled up more, trying to hide from the cold for a little bit and felt his vision go blurry again. He shivered, slumping more into the snow and keeping his temperature as stable as he could. He couldn’t force himself to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko froze as he heard something near him in the snow. He’d found no other living things so far and to be found by one now… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko guessed that he really was just lucky to be born since he never had luck in anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared at the small red form curled up in the snow. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so far, carefully approaching the prone form. He could barely see a peek of yellow eyes behind barely open eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t know what someone from the Fire Nation was doing alone in the tundra like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over him, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a soldier. He wasn’t wearing armor or a soldier’s uniform that Sokka had seen far too many times. He was wearing fairly thin clothes that looked well made. He seemed to be almost completely out of it, his arms wrapped around himself as he passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused and looked towards where he knew the edge of the actual ice was. They wouldn’t have thrown someone off a ship, would they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grimly realized that they absolutely would. The guy had no supplies, nothing to fight off the cold, he had nothing at all. Which meant he’d been left for dead and the Fire Nation had the audacity to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>his people</span>
  </em>
  <span> savage. They’d just abandoned someone to die for who knows what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached out, wondering if he’d frozen to death when he froze up completely. The other was passed out and Sokka was in too much shock to be polite. He quickly got close, carefully taking in the smaller’s scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As fucked up as the Fire Nation was, they couldn’t possibly be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tui and La,” Sokka muttered, fingers meeting skin that was still barely warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d left an omega out on the ice, his pulse fluttering under Sokka’s hand and his scent cut through with a sweetness that couldn’t be anything other than proof that the omega was pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached, pulling the other into his arms and standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that his Gran-Gran and Katara would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he brought someone from the Fire Nation into the village. Everyone would. He also knew that they’d never turn away an injured, pregnant omega that was left to die. He started back towards the village, wondering how the omega had lasted long enough on the ice to have gotten so far in that he completely missed the small sparks that flew from his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Southern Water Tribe, Azula, and Waking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentions of rape, mentions of death, and mild racism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka walked into the village, the small form pressed firmly to his chest so that he could try and keep him warm. He looked around, seeing the villagers watching him and then glancing in fear at the other at the sight of the bright red clothes. He couldn’t blame them, but he kept walking towards the far side of the village to find Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, your back early-” His sister paused, looking at him and then the form in his arms. She was scowling already, “What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed, but got as close as he could to her quickly and stopped, “Listen, before you freak out on me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freak out?!” Sokka bit back another sigh as she immediately got defensive, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Freak out</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Yes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> freaking out! You brought someone from the Fire Nation, right into our village! No one here beside you and me can fight back, who knows what they’ll do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved himself another step closer and just snapped, “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara froze at that, then leaned down like she was checking that he wasn’t going crazy. Not that Sokka doubted that that was exactly what she was doing. She stood there for a minute, staring at the small form and then looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is up with you always managing the insane?” She asked, but she was pulling open the entrance to the igloo and Sokka was ducking in, “Finding a pregnant Fire Nation omega in the snow? No one else would have managed that. Only you Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed, going and placing him on the pile of furs there, watching his sister move to kneel by the omega’s side. She was quick to look at him, fingers going out and humming softly as she took in his condition. Sokka just sat there, watching her look over the limp omega slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s in bad condition,” She said, looking at him with a frown as she continued to check on him, “He’s underweight and already a couple of months along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully pulled his shirt open, then blinked. Sokka was focused on her face to afford the omega </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of privacy without leaving his sister alone with a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Her voice went soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew that tone of voice. The voice that meant that she was already pitying the omega and was now going to get attached. Something that was so typically Katara that Sokka closed his eyes and bit back another sigh. It was apparently just one of those days, but Sokka glanced down for a moment, hoping to catch sight of what had gathered her sympathy so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes focused on the pale skin that was covered in varying degrees of bruises, cuts, and burns. He stared at the proof that the omega had been hurt badly before making his way into the deeper parts of the South Pole. He’d made it that far though, which was amazing in his condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked at him and made a coughing noise, “Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Yes? What?” He said, still scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, I have a feeling he won’t want anyone to see the next part,” She said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blinked slowly and saw that Katara’s hands were on the omega’s pants and Sokka smacked his hand over his eyes, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe you’re stripping him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just checking something,” She murmured and he could hear her taking his clothes off more, “Because of his condition it looks like he might have been…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raped. It looked like the little omega might have been raped. It was so clear that Sokka didn’t make her say it. He couldn’t help the angry growl though, hearing her sigh at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand the sentiment,” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just grumbled at her as he heard her shuffling around and then the same angry noise echoed from Katara’s throat. It carried a similar angry note. Both of them being alphas had created a bit of a shock and tension in the village originally. Luckily, most of the time they got along. When they didn’t, it was usually petty and easily talked over once they reigned in their tempers. When it wasn’t they were at least nice enough to go and get into their fights outside the village rather than subject them to their combined temperament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> savage?” She muttered and Sokka politely kept his eyes covered and listened as she looked over him more, “At least we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> omegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply listened to her rant with the occasional agreeing noise. She was right after all. The Fire Nation had the audacity to call them things like that when they were doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> to an omega that couldn’t be all that old. If something like had happened to an omega in their tribe, the rapist would have been the one driven from the village. If they got that far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was just internally fuming. Soon enough Katara told him he could look again and she was now gently wrapping up his torso. She was being gentle and Sokka could hear movement coming into the igloo. Looks like it was round two with ‘convince the women in his life that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost his mind’. It wasn’t going to be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does someone want to explain what you’ve done?” Gran-Gran asked, moving over slowly to look at where Katara was patching up the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka found and picked up a pregnant omega when he went out hunting?” Katara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just throwing it out there?” He said dryly, “Also, you make it sound like I did something bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just stating the facts,” She said with a smirk, “Though I know you, you wouldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandmother blinked at the young man laying on the furs and soon was sitting down and carefully checking his temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t hypothermic, which is a small miracle,” Katara said, but she just hummed in response as she checked his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that she had something on her mind as she looked at him. She picked up one of his hands and carefully looked at the small scars that had escaped Sokka’s gaze the first time. Tiny burn scars over his hands and up towards his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t seem overly bothered by them, gently placing his hands down as Katara finished patching him up. He was still completely out, which was worrying Sokka silently, glancing at the women to see if they could explain it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably walked with little to no rest,” Gran-Gran said, “Trying to get somewhere safe. He’s probably exhausted, might not get up for days more than stirring. He’ll need to be watched carefully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled, knowing that meant he could stay. He knew how she was, she couldn’t say no to someone in his condition, Sokka glancing down at the other as Katara brought the furs up and covered him up to keep him warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep watch first,” Sokka offered, looking at them, leaning back and relaxing a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” Katara said, “He apparently didn’t come completely unarmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted a dagger, carefully hiding it in her parka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much,” Sokka muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had also removed a bracelet from his wrist, having put it up. It was a beautifully made thing, layers of gold with stars and gems. Sokka assumed it was a gift from what would have been his alpha. Whether or not that was the same alpha who had gotten him pregnant or hurt him, he didn’t know. Katara had simply put it away, for now, standing up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he does somehow wake up sooner than we think, call for one of us,” She said, he nodded, looking at the pale face settled in furs, “If he just sort of stirs awake for a moment or two, give him some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had no clue who he was, but at least he was a little safer now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had woken to the scent of fire lilies in her room. She blinked in confusion; sitting up and looking for the offending flowers. Sometimes Zuko sent them to her; knowing she liked them and they reminded Azula of him. When she couldn’t find them she paused, leaning down to find his scent on her blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have visited her during the night, which earned a smile. It wouldn’t be the first time, sometimes he made his way to her. Usually, when Azula had a nightmare, which was some strange understanding on his part and other times it was when he had his own nightmares. Zuko never told her what they were, but just coming and seeing her seemed to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula remembered when she had presented as an alpha. She’d expected Zuko to fight for the crown. Instead, that night she’d heard quiet steps in her room a soft shuffle and gentle hands stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d woken the next morning to the crown and a red ribbon waiting for her in place of her own hairpiece. It had changed her view on Zuko a little, along with him quietly sitting and explaining the duties that she’d take from him then. Praising her when she understood quickly and carefully explaining again when she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d gotten her through the process smoother than she could have ever anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered their conversation the night before, which had prompted her to give him yet another gift. Something she’d taken to doing. Zuko always took them with smiles and thanks. He always seemed to give her compliments as well. It was nice. Zuko never treated her like a monster, just his little sister that he adored. He’d always adored her. It was strange to her at first, then she’d sunk into it. Realizing that Zuko wanted nothing more than to make her happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretched when something caught her eye. It was a small bag, which wasn’t there the night before. She picked it up, opening it as she realized it might have been why Zuko had come to her room at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened it she was surprised to find a piece of jewelry. While she often gifted him plenty of it, he was more likely to get her other things. She looked at the necklace and lifted it. It was interlocking bolts of lightning she realized, all set with tiny blue gems. It brought a smile to her face as she realized that the clasp was made to look like a flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you Zuzu,” She murmured, putting it on as she went to get ready for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went through the start of her day without thinking too deeply about where Zuko was. He usually found himself something to do and she’d always find him at the pond at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stepped to the tree by the turtleduck pond she had to stare in confusion. Zuko was almost always here feeding the turtleducks at this time of day. It was his own ritual that he only abandoned when there was no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was quick to head to his room. Maybe he was sick or his heat had started early. She was trying to find a reason that he wouldn’t be there. She walked in slowly, but she already knew something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scent was stale like he hadn’t been there since the night before. His hairpiece was just sitting on his dressing table and everything was exactly as it had been when he’d gone to bed. The only things she could find missing were the bracelet she’d given him and the knife he’d received from their Uncle Iroh years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, staring as she turned about to head to talk to her father and ask if he’d seen Zuko recently. Then she stopped, staring at the dressing-table again as their conversation echoed in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I spoke up out of turn,’ He had told her with that uncomfortably dead expression, ‘I’m waiting to find out my punishment.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around again, staring when she caught sight of the robes he wore commonly for even walking around the palace. He really wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt rage start to boil in her veins, the flames near her starting to move wildly and turning bright blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed, unable to think of anything else to do. She screamed and tried to make sense of why she had to have the one good thing she had left taken from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula wasn’t even sure he was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d lost the most precious person she had and she had no answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Gran-Gran and Katara had meant it when they said that it would take days for the omega to wake up properly. Other than water and the occasional thin broth that they managed to feed the extremely out of it male, he didn’t even move. Though he seemed to stir more than normal around sunrise each day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week before the omega slowly pushed himself up. He was looking around and Sokka was quick to smile at him. As soon as his eyes focused on him Sokka had two thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was that his eyes were definitely gold more than they were yellow and the second was that he looked absolutely terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Sokka wanted to be upset that he was scared of him he told himself that he had no reason to trust him. The omega had clearly had been in a bad situation that probably involved an alpha so he had no reason to trust one that he just met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Sokka said, standing up and leaving the igloo to look around, “Katara!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched his sister look up, clearly ready to snap at him until she saw him grin at her, “Please tell that means he woke up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, get in here,” He said, motioning for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quick to step inside, walking over to where Sokka found the other was trying to struggle out of the furs. She reached forward, gently grabbing his shoulder. The flinch he gave at the touch left a bad taste in Sokka’s mouth. He stared at him but kept his distance as Katara spoke softly to him as she pulled her hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we’ve been trying to help you these past days,” She said, smiling at him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Sokka realized the big problem there. The omega started talking, but it was in a language that he definitely didn’t know. He probably didn’t understand their language at all and they didn’t understand his. He watched his sister frown, trying to figure something out as he kept looking between her and Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step forward, smiling at his sister as she gave him a serious look, “Whatever you’re planning, it probably won’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a careful look and simply looked at the other again where he’d turned his attention to Sokka, “Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister gave him an annoyed look, this time he plain ignored her look and placed his hand on his chest as he spoke his name again, “Sokka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently reached to touch Katara’s shoulder, “Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a motion at the omega, waiting for some kind of answer from him. He stared at them for a moment; having managed to sit up at least and now he seemed to be thinking about what he should do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” He finally heard and it earned a grin from Sokka; the guy had a low, raspy sort of voice that Sokka wasn’t used to but found pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Katara, “Well I got his name, what do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara smacked at his arm but returned the smile easily enough. He watched the omega flinch again and felt his smile falter. He could see Katara make that face as well, which earned a small sigh as she reached out for him. She pointed at his bandaged arm and held out her hands carefully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Songs and Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko finds some very interested visitors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: for talk of miscarriages</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko was curled up in the furs, alone for the moment. He was trying to keep his head clear, eyes closing as he thought about what was going on. None of which made much sense to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt uncomfortably weak, but he was also being taken care of. He had woken up in some sort of house made of ice. He had found someone sitting near him, with blue eyes that met his quickly with a smile. Zuko had panicked at the sight of a stranger near him, but the man had just gotten up and left for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had struggled to sit up properly, to get his hands a little freer. The other had come back quickly though, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha. Looking at her, she had the same bright blue eyes and dark skin as the man. Zuko didn't know what they wanted, but soon enough he had names. Sokka and Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she smacked at the man's arm he flinched. Which earned an expression he didn't understand and the alpha pointing towards his injured arm and then holding her hand out. Zuko looked at his arm to find it bandaged. He realized a moment later that most of his body was bandaged. With the way that the woman was asking for his arm, he had to assume that she’d been the one to patch him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew that she’d probably looked over all of him. He slumped a little, but let her take his arm and slowly watched her unwrap the bandages. He knew he was tense, but he didn’t feel like he could relax. He didn’t feel good in general, so he just let her check him over and keep his eyes resolutely focused away from the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could remember what Zhao said about just being a warm body for some alpha from the Southern Water Tribe. That he might as well leave him a pretty face so that one of them might just use him as that rather than kill him on sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at them, taking in their demeanor and stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn’t carry herself like a fighter, but she didn’t seem worried either. She held the easy grace of someone who knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight her way out of something or she knew enough not to be in danger, it was hard to tell. She also knew enough about healing to be able to patch him up after everything that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man though was a warrior. Even if Zuko couldn’t see the weapons on him, he’d know that he was. He carried himself with the confidence of someone who knew how to fight. He also had a knife on him, which was just smart. No matter what condition Zuko was in, he knew that they had everything to fear from the Fire Nation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze dropped again, fingers digging into the fur and feeling his breath catching as he heard the alphas start chattering again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew exactly what would happen if he were a strange omega in the Fire Nation and had heard rumors of similar things happening in the Earth Kingdom. He just wondered what that meant for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the man’s voice raise quickly, causing him to start to pull away from the woman before he froze. He let her continue her examination. The woman said something to him, but he didn’t react. He could tell she was using a soothing tone, but it didn’t help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Azula. Or Uncle. Zuko wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> where he knew that he had people who would help him and knew him. Where he knew the language and didn’t have to guess what people wanted basing on their facial expressions and tones of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was horrible at that. Even with Azula, who he knew better than anyone, he was unable to just pull an accurate guess on what she was feeling. He knew people could lie and some were amazing liars. So he had no idea if these people were genuine or just planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried to ignore the increasingly aggressive tone of their conversation and their quickly moving hands. They were in some sort of argument about him if their motions towards him were anything to go by. He didn’t say anything though, just stared at the wall and kept his breathing as even as he could. He just hoped whatever sort of decision they came to it wouldn’t be too bad for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what they’d do if he lost his temper and started spitting sparks. Firebenders were likely feared enough that even if they’d already started helping him, they might attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was exhausted as well, but soon he felt a bowl being pressed into his hands and he looked at it and realized that it was some sort of soup. He looked up for a moment to two pairs of clear blue eyes and turned away again to focus on eating what he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara what do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> he might lose the baby?!” Sokka managed to not yell enough to alert anyone nearby, but he was still in shock and unnecessarily angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” She said, her voice edging towards aggravation, “That he might not be able to carry to term.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka made the most annoyed and confused noise he could, throwing his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been traveling on foot through the ice Sokka!” She snapped, looking at him, “He’s also in pretty bad physical shape after… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I don’t think his health is the best in general! He… he seems like someone who got sick a lot as a kid and even as he got older. His body might not be able to handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared, glaring as the omega - Zuko - slunk back down into the furs after Katara released his arm. He had looked tense and nervous the whole time, but he also accepted the soup she’d passed him quietly. Though he did sort of stare at it for a minute or two before he started to eat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying he’s probably going to lose the baby?” Sokka said, still agitated, “And since we can’t talk to him, you can’t even tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s mouth tensed, staring at him and then sighing, “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hated life, he hated everything at that moment, but most of all Sokka hated whoever had thrown the other out on to the ice. They’d nearly killed the guy and the way he curled up protectively told him that despite how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> got pregnant, he was already defensive of his child. Maybe it was just his nature. Sokka was suddenly grateful that he couldn’t explain because he didn’t want to be the one to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Zuko, who had finished the soup slowly and now was almost asleep sitting up. Katara blinked, staring at him as he forced himself awake, but Sokka stood up and turned towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” He managed, stepping out and waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want us to leave?” Katara sighed, looking aggravated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After everything that’s happened to him, do you think he could sleep with strangers in the same room?” Sokka said, “Even if he had been mostly in good condition… he’d probably try and stay awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara scowled, but Sokka knew he was right. He had no reason to trust them, even after helping him. He was injured and somewhere he didn’t know. Sokka was surprised that he was as calm as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was barely hanging on. He didn’t know what these people wanted, but they were still treating him and the girl was worried about something. He simply passed the days trying to figure out everything he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he was going to lose it completely. He only saw the two of them, though he never saw the girl without the man. Who always seemed to steer her out when Zuko could barely keep his eyes open. He had seen an old woman a few times; with the same blue eyes as the other two and Zuko simply watched her leave quickly. His main company was the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was just sitting there, wondering if there was a way out of there or maybe back towards the Earth Kingdom. If he couldn’t go home… then maybe the Earth Kingdom would be safe enough? His hand was settled on his stomach as he mused about it, frowning and thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head lifted quickly, eyes widening and looking at the entrance and expecting to find the two alphas coming in, but instead, he found several pairs of blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children were watching him from the entrance and now he was watching them. They were all frozen, Zuko blinking slowly and then he watched one of them suddenly get brave and walk up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other, Zuko saying nothing and not moving. The boy said something, but Zuko just stared for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” He told him, hoping the apology was clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared again, but soon he heard soft laughter as the others all flooded in until around eight children were surrounding him. They were carefully watching him and one of them poked at his sleeve. He blinked slowly, looking down and wondering for a moment what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it hit him, he felt kind of stupid for not realizing sooner. His appearance wasn’t the only thing that made him look out of place, but his clothes as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children were all in white and blue, but Zuko was in red and black. Colors that had never meant anything good for the Water Tribe. He carefully shifted his arm towards the child and let them look at the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t bother him, letting them take in his unusual clothes and appearance peacefully. They were chattering, but he didn’t mind. The silence had been unnerving him, so hearing them chatter was just fine. They were looking at his clothes and then his eyes. He stared back at the many pairs of blue eyes as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still talking and he realized that despite him not understanding it was directed at him. He blinked slowly and started to talk back, knowing that they couldn’t possibly understand him. It was all inane stuff, simply wondering out loud what had happened and how he’d gotten there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he realized that the children had found their way into pressing close to him and one of the little girls was perched in his lap. A few seemed awed by how pale he was, but he didn’t mind the children touching him like he was nervous about the woman doing so. He was fine even with them reaching up to gently touch his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew the line when one of them reached for his roughly cut hair. He gently took the girl’s hand and pulled it away from his hair. He gave a firm shake of his head as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He said sternly. He stared at her eyes as he let go of her hand easily, “Don’t touch my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children took it in stride easily, keeping their hands away from his hair now. They were still talking, with a couple of them starting to get really worked up while others were getting tired. Zuko couldn’t tell them to go without seeming rude or them not understanding and he was kind of enjoying their company. So he thought about it and started humming quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the soft sound had the attention of all the children, so he just hummed for a moment longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaves from the vine, falling so slow,” Zuko had heard the song so many times it was easy to sing it, “Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply sang to the children surrounding him, watching several of them start to doze off. They didn’t know what he was saying, but clearly the slow song was enough to make them start to fall asleep. He heard more movement from the entrance, but he just looked up as the warrior walked in and blinked at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t know what he expected to find as he walked into the igloo, but all the village children cuddling the Fire Nation omega as he sang to them was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it wasn’t a sweet sight. He didn’t even seem all that bothered by the fact that he was literally covered in children who all were watching him like he was suddenly the sun. Though that might have to do with the fact that he was singing to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a moment as the other looked up at him before he spoke up, “Alright, I know you’re probably enjoying yourselves, but you can’t stay in here forever. Your parents will miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t mention that if they found out that they’d wandered in there that their parents might freak out a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” One of the little girls said, staring at him with a serious face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He said, crouching near her to listen to whatever she needed to declare to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like having his hair touched,” She said with a grim little nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had to bite back laughter. He didn’t know why she had to say it with such a serious face, but it made it harder not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, I’ll remember that,” He told her as she left with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the other again and found his eyes were focused on Sokka. He smiled at him and the other reacted like always. He drew back and practically buried himself in the pelts. Sokka simply managed to shake his head a little and walked over to the omega to set down some food and water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to eat more now, though he never seemed to eat enough to alleviate Katara’s worries about his health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat,” He said gently as he left, hoping that he could at least not worry the other to the point that he didn’t eat at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara would probably flip out on him if he did. Even though Sokka was doing his best to avoid causing the other even more stress.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko likes kids and the kids like his singing.</p><p>Also, if you know kids you know that the kid would be way to serious about telling Sokka that Zuko doesn't like having his hair touched and just how funny it is when they do it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Words and Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mentions of blood, miscarriage, and mentions of death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weeks passed and Sokka thought that maybe the omega was getting used to life with them. He was able to get up and start moving around, but he never left the igloo for more than a moment or two. He never picked up any of the furs when he left them - Sokka was convinced that he’d decided it was his nest, which was kind of amusing - just walking around in the thin clothes like everything was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka also noticed that Zuko trusted almost no one, just the children who had taken to going and bothering him. He didn’t seem bothered if they came and crawled into his lap or cuddled with him. He always started acting a little more relaxed when they were around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to communicate with him, but it was mostly them both ending up frustrated and the omega trying to hide in the furs. Sokka was completely unable to try and soothe him or tell him that there was nothing to fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew that he was scared of him, but he also knew that there was nothing he could really do about it. He just had to hope that he’d realize that Sokka meant no harm. That they were trying to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in again, looking over at the omega and about to say something to get his attention when he found him curled up in the furs. His jaw was tensed, eyes suspiciously wet, and clearly in pain. Sokka quickly moved to his side, trying to figure out what was wrong. He looked at him, seeing those gold eyes look up at him in panic made him want to defend him. He bit back growls, wondering what was wrong when he realized that there was something else wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka could smell blood. He reached forward, barely daring to touch the omega, but watching the way he was clutching his stomach as he hissed out soft breaths told Sokka more than he thought it could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went wide and he darted to the entrance and shoved his head out, voice raising, “Katara!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her look up and stare at him but at the sight of his panic, he was feeling she stopped from yelling at him. She hurried over and he pulled her inside. Katara still looked annoyed for a few moments until she reached the room and saw Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara I can smell blood-” She was at his side in a moment and dragging him to the other’s side as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mumbled softly, “Okay, I’m sorry, but I’m gonna need you to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t really fault Katara for her worry and panic anymore than he could blame Zuko for just curling up tighter in an attempt to protect himself. Katara pulled him up trying to convince him to trust her for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara,” He muttered; watching them and then he hesitated and glanced at her, “Spirits I hate my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped up behind him and grabbed his wrists to pull him and pin him to his chest. He watched him thrash again and tried to mumbled softly to the other. He saw him flinch and lowered his voice even more. He was speaking softly, trying to stop him from fighting back and hurting himself or Katara more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what had to be happening and he couldn’t help the worried little whine he gives. He could hear the whimper from Zuko as Katara was carefully checked on him. Sokka kept trying to give little whines and worried noises, hoping that he understood. Sokka was worried about him and trying to make it clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitantly let out a little noise of fear again and Sokka returned it with a soft noise of comfort. He hesitantly relaxed a little, which hopefully made it easier for Katara to check on him. He kept his hands on his wrists, wanting to avoid the other striking out in fear or anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara slowly pulled back and gave him a look, Sokka knew it all too well. He couldn’t help the apologetic noise that escaped him. The omega just went limp and Sokka could feel how he was trembling. The low noise of pain could only earn sympathy from Sokka. Sympathy and noises that let him know he felt bad. They’d tried hard to help him, but it apparently wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was limp and Sokka hesitantly moved and laid him back. He curled up again and Sokka glanced at Katara. She looked at him and then Zuko, who had found his way completely under the furs. Sokka didn’t know what else to do, but he carefully let himself be led away from the omega who was clearly distressed and upset. He didn’t think those words were enough to describe the other’s emotions though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He murmured to Katara, “I could tell as soon as I realized he was holding himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She muttered, glancing back at the whimpering, shaking form under all the furs, “I’ll… see if I can’t find clothes that he can change into. At least until we can get his own cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused, remembering the fight the omega had put up and the shocking strength behind it. Sokka had to put a considerable effort into restraining the omega so he wouldn’t lash out at Katara in his haze of pain and fear. He was much stronger than he’d thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitantly stepped back in, knowing that the other was probably extremely upset and there was nothing Sokka could do about it. Intruding felt wrong. Leaving him completely alone felt dangerous. He sat down at the wall like he used to, staring at the space above the omega. It wasn’t as far as the omega would probably like, Sokka could easily reach out and touch him. It probably felt strange to be watched so closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched Katara come back in, glancing at him and giving him a sad, understanding smile. They didn’t want to leave him alone, but both of them in the same space as he was probably even more stressed. He watched him, sitting there and watching her slowly leave after placing clothes down and gaining the other’s attention to point towards him and then the clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” She said softly, then glanced at Sokka, “Can you bring his out after he gets dressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course,” He told her, watching her leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the other sit up and then look at him as he carefully reached for the clothes. Sokka took a moment and then realized why he was getting a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He muttered, pressing his face into his own knees while he heard slow movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until he heard the other’s voice, lifting his head and having to stop and stare in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be that unfairly good looking in the clothes, bundled in a parka and burrowing back into the furs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared back at the Water Tribe alpha who was staring at him blankly for a moment after he’d managed to get into the clothes the woman had left him. He was just stared at for a little bit before he shook his head and grabbed Zuko’s clothes and went to the entrance and was gone for just a minute before he came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down, not even saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko realized that he wasn’t even looking at him, keeping his eyes mostly off to the side. He just laid there, thinking of how the man had held him down, only earning more panic from Zuko, but… it wasn’t like he had hurt him. He’d held him down, but he’d also been only letting out noises that told him that he felt bad. Told him that he didn’t want to hurt him or make him more upset, but he couldn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like some things could get across even language barriers. Which included an alpha trying to comfort him through his… Zuko just gritted his teeth and tried not to think too deeply on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still horrified by what had happened, curled up in the relative safety of his impromptu nest. Which no one tried to remove him from so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he reached out and grabbed his pant leg, refusing to look at the eyes he could feel on him for a moment. He glanced up, met with confusion, but the other just shifted to give him an easier grip on his clothes. The alpha letting him cling to him slightly, even if Zuko didn’t completely trust him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hit once again with the want for Azula and his uncle. He’d even take Mai and her colder demeanor or Ty Lee’s enthusiasm. He just craved familiarity. He had none of that here and he’d just lost his baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hid his face at the thought, knowing he would probably start crying because of it. He gripped the material in his hand again, breath stuttering. He kept his eyes closed, shivering as he drew his body back under some of the pelts and only let his hand stick out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard another low noise, clearly one that the alpha let out. He tried to place it, but he found that he couldn’t think very clearly. He also found that he was letting out a small noise. He felt pathetic, calling out for help like that. The alpha continued to let out more noises at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko simply hid his face a little better. He let himself know that there was someone watching, even if it wasn’t who he wanted right then. He found himself falling asleep; confused and exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, letting himself doze off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched the omega burrow back into the furs and heard the tiny noise he made in return. It was clearly a noise meant to ask for help, the omega too exhausted and upset to stop it. Sokka just made a hopefully soothing noise in return. He just kept making small, soothing noises and hoping that the other wouldn’t get more frightened by them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had apparently fallen asleep, Sokka watching his grip go loose and he sighed as he looked at him. He tried to think of why he might have been thrown onto the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were the laws like for omegas in the Fire Nation? He knew that in the Southern Water Tribe that omegas were perhaps coddled a little, not taught to fight much. Treated like they were delicate. He looked down at his hands and thought of the powerful way the other had fought his grip. Zuko had very nearly thrown his hands off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, wondering if he’d be okay at all. Clearly it wouldn’t be anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next week, Zuko seemed to go through the same motions. Resting and speaking softly with the children. They seemed really excited about what they were doing as well. They’d sneak around Sokka and whisper, but he didn’t think anything bad was happening. It was just a lot of talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko also usually slept completely buried in the furs. He seemed perhaps a little less untrusting as well. Both good things when it came to trying to help him. His health seemed a little better according to Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also left the igloo occasionally, never straying far and just covered in the warm clothes that he wore now. It was better that he was walking around, which made Sokka say nothing. It meant he was at least trying to do things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused as he watched the children scurry out of the igloo again, giggling like crazy. They smiled at Sokka though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was suspicious. He slowly walked over to the igloo and ducked in. He looked over at Zuko, who blinked at him as he walked in. He smiled at the omega and watched as he carefully twisted the bracelet he’d gotten back. Sokka remembered how upset he’d been that it was gone and how relieved he’d looked to have it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega seemed to be thinking of something, watching Sokka and he just stared back as the other made up his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Zuko’s voice was still raspy and low, fumbling over the words slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes went wide and it was barely a moment later that he was grinning at the other. He couldn’t believe it, trying to figure out when the other could have picked up the language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his mind went to the kids who kept creeping in to the omega and the way they were giggling like they knew something. They’d been teaching the omega the language as they sat with him, likely finding it amusing to teach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome,” Sokka said, thinking that the kids couldn’t have taught him everything, but likely enough that he could understand little things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had the weird thought that the Water Tribe warrior was really good looking. He shook the thought off, knowing that the other was just pleased that he could speak a little. It had been a shock that the children started to teach him their language, but he was grateful. They were happy to teach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up as he heard the other man speak slowly, making sure he could understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-better?” He frowned, the only word he understood being that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Zuko stared as he realized that the man wanted to know if he was feeling any better than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little,” He said, hoping that the point got across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nodded, taking a moment, looking at him as he seemed to be choosing what to say, “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko almost laughed, shifting in place to get more comfortable and nodded a little at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh stared at his niece in worry, seeing the dark look in her eyes. The news of her brother’s disappearance and assumed passing hadn’t gone over well. He was sure that if she had her way every guard who had failed him would be dead already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was, she seemed to lay all blame on her father, which Iroh suspected might be fair. His nephew had disappeared after speaking out against the needless death of an entire division of soldiers. His soft heart the reason so many liked him in the castle and the town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula’s anger towards her father was enough to convince Iroh that she knew something more, but approaching his niece was always a risk. Especially without Zuko’s calm to temper her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that whatever had happened, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it could be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula has tea. Sokka has questions. Kanna has answers. Zuko has thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula sat at the table with her uncle, watching him serve them both tea. She didn’t know why he was doing this, this was something he would have done with Zuko. This wasn’t their ritual, but… it was soothing in its way. Uncle Iroh sitting there and serving tea for whoever was with him. Neither of them had said anything yet, which seemed strange even though Uncle never really was quiet unless he was thinking of how to approach someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula glanced at him again, waiting for a reaction or words, but he was watching her with a shockingly serious face. There was nothing she could read besides the seriousness of his gaze. He was slowly watching her and waiting for something. She took a cup of tea when it was offered, holding it in her hands and closing her eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine, Zuko’s favorite tea. She felt like this was either an attempt to make a point or a choice based on its effects. Either was possible with Uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed out slowly as he watched her and she looked back at him, “Princess Azula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firm tone he took made Azula narrow her eyes. She didn’t like that he was suddenly serious and the way it was directed at her. It was unnerving for someone usually so calm and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She said, tone clipped and short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Uncle asked and it brought Azula up short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle was always spouting platitudes and metaphors. He never just got straight to the point. No matter what it could be counted on that he was always going to have some long spiel or anecdote for whoever he was talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it seemed like today he wanted to get straight to the point and make things quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” She bit out, “Why are you acting strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Azula-” He paused, sighing and taking a breath, “Are you sure that you know nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was here and then he was gone Uncle, I saw him the night before and then he was gone he-” She cut off when he lifted his hand, a clear sign to stop talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something passed through his eyes at that moment and then it was back, expression pleasant and calm. It was such a jarring change that Azula had to grit her teeth to stop herself from snapping at the old man. What was he playing at?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is always good to know you are willing to listen to the ramblings of an old man my dear niece,” Uncle said, taking a drink of his tea, “Especially during such a trying time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was floored. What was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about? Since when did Azula </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> entertain his ramblings? This wasn’t something she normally did and it most certainly wasn’t common. The moment scathing words came to mind she stopped short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle might be crazy and make no sense, but he often had underlying meaning to his words. Advice has hidden away in there. So what sort of advice was he trying to give today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willing to listen to him during a trying time was what it came down to. So she was willing to listen? No, no she wasn’t. So his advice was about something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, tilting her head a little as she heard something shuffle nearby. Probably a servant or guard passing nearby-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had to force her jaw to stay shut as she realized why he had suddenly gone back to sounding like a doddering old fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were listening to their conversation because they always were. The palace was no place for secret conversations unless they took place within a few precious minutes stolen during unusual events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Azula taking tea with her Uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such an unlikely event that no one would think to spy on it for the first few minutes. Just enough time to have a quiet, but important conversation. Unless of course the members didn’t realize that there was an important conversation to be had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought through her next words carefully, “Of course Uncle, we hardly see each other and right now family is what’s most important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Family. Zuko was their family. He was the one who raised Azula every moment since their mother disappeared and cared for and loved her before she did. Zuko was the one who sat and drank tea with their Uncle while they played Pai Sho and listened to his metaphors without question even if he complained. Zuko was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe it happened,” She said, putting on an air of sorrow rather than her boiling anger, “I’ve been looking into the guards that were taking shifts around his room that night. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to make any real connections. They’re all good soldiers and none of them are the normal guards. It was a completely new shift that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could only pray to the spirits that Iroh understood her words. That it couldn’t have been the guards. Normally she would have been blowing up in anger and the guards would have been long dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how has Fire Lord Ozai been handling the loss?” The gentle tone of his voice was at complete odds with his eyes, cold and hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as can be expected of father,” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That alone was enough for Iroh. It wasn’t exactly a well-kept secret that the Fire Lord wasn’t very fond of his firstborn. He wouldn’t react badly to his son’s disappearance or death. He nodded like he understood that his brother was in mourning, but Azula could read people and Iroh wasn’t trying to keep his thoughts from her. He wanted her to know that she was understood. He took a deep breath and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It truly is regretful that something could happen to your brother,” Uncle said, his eyes closing for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula gripped her cup again, taking a sip to attempt to calm herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Azula looked up quickly, seeing Iroh think about his words for a moment, “I’ve considered going and looking at the colonies soon. I know my brother trusts his generals and men, but it couldn’t hurt to take a look for myself. There are riots sometimes and I’ve heard that there were some problems with earthbenders in a few towns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula paused, her uncle hadn’t gone out into the Earth Kingdom in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had no reason to go at all. He was a retired General, even if he was still highly respected. He had men he could send if he was that worried, men who still respected him and would do that themselves. She tilted her head for a moment, staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though… I do wonder if Zuko is being assumed dead too soon,” He mused suddenly and her eyes widened slightly, “Your brother may not be violent, but he’s far from weak. He would never have given in so easily to an attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” She said, understanding what he was getting at now and she wasn’t being left behind, “Also uncle, you shouldn’t be going into the colonies so suddenly. You’ll need a crew of good soldiers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know many good soldiers, my niece,” He chided her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well,” She said, voice going haughty and proud, “After what happened I don’t trust them. We can’t afford to lose any more royal blood and you’re getting old. I could never let you go alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t had the chance to go and see the world for yourself yet,” He agreed, expression pleasant, “If that is what you were saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to father myself about joining you to go to the colonies, maybe make a stop or two to grab some old friends,” She mused softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it would be more that I was following you,” Iroh said, smiling at her and she couldn’t help a small smile back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to find Zuko because if anyone could survive a sudden disappearance, it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was surprised at how resilient Zuko was. The young man was stubborn and now that he was back on his feet he was getting restless. He hardly ever stayed in the igloo anymore, but he never seemed to know what to do with himself. Which seemed to have led to his current predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was the fact that he was now the village children’s favorite person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had dragged him to the far side of the village, one of the girls having managed to convince him to carry her for the time being. They were setting up and explaining some sort of game. Zuko didn’t seem to understand anything, but he was still listening to them. Which was all that they seemed to care about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had also noticed that the children had continued to teach him their language. He could still only speak and understand short one or two word conversations, but it was no longer left with only a couple of situations where he had any clue what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was also quite distant towards everyone except for the children. The extent of his relationships with adults in the village seemed to be allowing Katara to check on him, tolerating Sokka’s presence, and a sort of quiet respect for the village elders. He usually didn’t interact with the village women and omegas at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wondered how much of Zuko’s actions were due to the way the Fire Nation was and how much was just how he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had a lot of questions about the omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered clearly how upset he was when he thought he’d lost the bracelet that Katara had carefully removed from him when Sokka had first brought him back. He had been extremely upset by the loss of it and had only calmed back down when it had been returned to him. Sokka still assumed it was a gift from an alpha that had been courting him. He didn’t know what the Fire Nation did to get engaged, but he supposed that could outright be an engagement. After all, the Water Tribes used handmade unique necklaces to get engaged. After all the omega hadn’t taken it off since he’d had it returned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko also hadn’t shown any signs of being bothered by the weather directly. So he either was okay with how cold it was or wouldn’t complain. He was still wearing the clothes that they’d given him when he needed a change of clothes. The difference in not only the quality of the clothing but a difference in how thick they were. The clothes that they’d given him were made for the South Pole, thick and fur-lined. Then his clothes from the Fire Nation were extremely well made and so thin that it was almost concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind, my dear?” Sokka tensed for a moment before he relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much Gran Gran, just… trying to figure out why Zuko’s clothes from the Fire Nation were so thin,” He muttered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She sounded amused and he finally tore his hands away from the omega to raise a brow, “You know, for as smart as you are Sokka, you haven’t listened to my stories very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I miss then?” He asked, laughing a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fire Nation is made up of a series of islands… where everything is covered in trees and is home to many volcanoes including one directly in the capital,” She was chuckling, “In other words, the Fire Nation is extremely hot at all times. So having thin clothing is much safer for them. After all, too much heat can be just as dangerous as too much cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, staring at her, “Okay, I missed that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just chuckling softly at him, shaking her head. She looked back over at Sokka again, “Don’t worry, he seems to be doing just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, staring again, “Alright Gran Gran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up watching Zuko being drawn into the game the kids were playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was sitting in the pile of furs, having eventually walked in when the children returned to their parents. He heard a sudden noise near the entrance and didn’t bother to look up. It was probably one of the alphas coming in to either just… watch him for a minute or look over his healing wounds. He sighed a little bit, looking up and then paused as instead of one of the alphas it was the older woman who talked to them a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared as she moved some things around, not appearing bothered by his presence. He watched her until she made her way over to sit by him. She held out a hand, causing Zuko to stare for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say, but he slowly offered her one of his hands. She took it, turning it over in her own hands. The elderly woman slowly looked over his hand, carefully tracing the scars all over his hand and the calluses on his palm. She didn’t seem surprised by what she saw, nodding a little as she set his hand down on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said something, clearly just meant to gain his attention. He looked at her blue eyes as she managed to turn his attention to the dying fire. She nodded a little, making her point clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, slowly taking a breath and staring at the flames as they rose back into a warm fire. She stared at the fire and didn’t seem the least bit surprised by the fact he had just made the flames come back from nearly nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just nodded a little and looked at him with a surprising sort of expression. She looked calm, but something else was in her eyes. Zuko wasn’t good at gauging emotion though, so he couldn’t place it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>